In service station environments, fuel is delivered to fuel dispensers from underground storage tanks (UST), sometimes referred to as fuel storage tanks. USTs are large containers located beneath the ground that contain fuel. A separate UST is provided for each fuel type, such as low octane gasoline, high-octane gasoline, and diesel fuel. In order to deliver the fuel from the USTs to the fuel dispensers, a submersible turbine pump (STP) is provided that pumps fuel out of the UST and delivers the fuel to fuel dispensers through a main fuel piping conduit that runs beneath the ground in the service station.
A typical STP is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,765. As illustrated in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,765, the STP includes a casing body 12 and a removable top 22 secured to the casing body 12. A contractors box 274, also called a junction box, is removably mounted within the casing body 12. The contractors box 274 has an externally threaded neck 286 that passes through an opening in the casing body. The contractors box 274 is attached to the casing body 12 by securing a nut 290 onto the externally threaded neck 286. An electrical conduit 294 is threading into the neck 286. The electrical conduit 294 contains wires 296 such as wires from an external power source. Within the contractors box 274, the electrical field wires extend upwardly through a tube 298 that extends into a yoke 300. The yoke 300 is secured to the casing body 12 partly above the contractors box 274 by a bolt 302 extending through the yoke 300 and threaded into a lug 304 extending from the contractors box 274. Part of the yoke 300 is secured on top of the contractors box 274, and another part of the yoke 300 is secured on top of a wing 306 of a power head 40 of the STP. The wires 296 extend from the contractors box 274, through the yoke 300, and into the power head 40. From the power head 40, the wires 296 extend into conduit 318 (FIG. 3) and eventually connected to an electric pump 36 (FIG. 3) within the UST 18 (FIG. 3).
To access the wiring 296, the removable top 22 and the yoke 300 must be removed from the casing body 12. The top 22 is removed by removing the bolts 34, and the packer is removed by removing the bolt 302 from the lug 304. Therefore, there remains a need for a STP having an improved packer and yoke that simplifies the process of gaining access to the electrical wiring within the STP.